zeldafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arbiter's Grounds
O Arbiter's Grounds ( ) é o quarto dungeon no jogo The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. História Localizado no Deserto Gerudo, o Arbiter's Grounds servia como uma prisão onde convictos eram ou executados ou banidos para o Submundo através do Espelho do Crepúsculo. Ele era também o lugar onde Ganondorf foi sentenciado à morte pelos Antigos Sábios. Ganondorf escapou de sua execução, mas foi parado e banido para o Domínio Crepúsculo, onde ele deu para Zant seu reinado e poderes de feitiçaria. Após receber a Espada Mestre, Midna direciona Link ao Deserto para entrarem no Crepúsculo. Após atigir o clímax do teto da prisão, Midna e Link encontram o esqueleto de uma enorme besta, Stallord. Zant revive Stallord ao enfiar uma espada mágica em seu crânio. Após a batalha, Link e Midna entram na Câmara do Espelho, apenas para encontrar o Espelho quebrado. Os Antigos Sábios aparecem e contam a história da execução de Ganondorf. Eles também informam que Zant fragmentou o espelho. Dungeon O Arbiter's Grounds está localizado no Deserto Gerudo, que só pode ser acessado via o Oasis Flight no Lago Hylia antes que um Portal do Crepúsculo seja aberto na província. O dungeon tem o tema de deserto; ele é cheio de areia movediça e redemoinhos de areia. Ao longo do caminho, Link deve enfrentar muitos monstros mortos-vivos. Existem yambém muitas áreas escuras onde a Lanterna deve ser usada. This dungeon is notable to frequently need to be in wolf form to advance. To continue the dungeon, Link defeats a Poe to learn the Poe Scent so he can chase down three others as a wolf. The mini-boss, Death Sword, is also fought in wolf form. After Death Sword is defeated, Link will no longer need to be in wolf form, as the rest of the dungeon is focused on the new item, the Spinner. The boss is a fossil revived by Zant, known as Stallord. At the top of the dungeon is the Mirror of Twilight. This is the only dungeon where Midna does not create a portal in the boss room to leave, as it's possible to warp freely to and from the area at the end of the dungeon. Items *Spinner *Heart Container *Mirror Shard Enemies *Blade Trap *Bubble *Ghoul Rat *Poe *Poison Mite *Red Bubble *ReDead *Stalfos *Stalkin *Staltroop Mini-boss *Death Sword Boss *Stallord Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training The Arbiter's Grounds serves as the location for Underground Target Practice and is seen from the outside in Arbiter's Grounds: Ranger and Fossil Stallord Battle. Theory While it is not known for certain, the Arbiter's Grounds could have some connection to the Spirit Temple from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as they seem to share architectural similarities (for example, the Goddess of the Sand seems to appear both at the top of the Arbiter's Grounds as well as within the Grounds themselves and is also a prominent feature of the Spirit Temple). Furthermore, mirrors were prominent in the Spirit Temple, and the Mirror of Twilight bears resemblance to the large round mirror that Link used to access the Spirit Temple's boss chamber. It should be noted, however, that there was no colosseum-type dome at the top of the Spirit Temple, so it may be pure Hylian addition. The fact that the Arbiter's Grounds housed many paranormal demons and spirits also seems to further support the idea that the Grounds were once the Spirit Temple, the place of worship for the spirits of Hyrule, particularly the Goddess of the Sand. Furthermore, the boss of the Arbiter's Grounds, Stallord, seems to greatly resemble the boss of Dodongo's Cavern, King Dodongo from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Etymology Arbiter is another word for judge. While the name of the place seems to refer to one judge, during the execution of Ganondorf, more than one Sage is present. It might be a central area for arbitration, to a point where it was considered a being. Alternatively, the word arbiters may refer to the Ancient Sages who passed judgments within the Arbiter's Grounds.